naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Storm Revolution
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Revolution is an action-packed and fighting video game that focuces on the entire main story and a new filler story arc. Its' available for the PS3 and Xbox 360. Story The game covers the entire story of the whole series, which also includes a new story arc. Chapters First-Half Gameplay The gameplay style is soley based on the Ultimate Ninja Storm ''series with some elements from the ''Bleach ''game series, ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''game series and the ''Dragon Ball Z ''games, developed by ''Spike. In battle, players can now have up to three characters (one playable and two CPU), as well as one support character. Characters will fight in massive, destructible 3D environments. Each character has two or three special attacks, which can be selected before battle. In battle, characters will now have two or three ultimate attacks just like in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Series, which can be only activated based on the level of the ultimate gauge. Also, each character in a certain awakening can use one or two ultimate attacks. Gameplay Controls Menu Controls *Control Pad: Pick *X: Select *Circle: Back Free Roam Controls *Left Analog Stick: Move *X: Jump *Circle: Interact *Start Button: Pause Menu Gameplay Controls *Left Analog Stick: Move **Get Up: Left A. Stick when knocked down *Right Analog Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Target **Press Right A. Stick: Lock-on/Lock-off Target *Control Pad: Battle Items *X: Jump **Double Jump: Press X twice **Movement: While jumping, tilt the Left A. Stick and press X (Possible while guarding) **Rebound: Hold down X when you are hit back *Circle: Strike Attack *Square: Ranged Attack **Charged Ranged Attack: Hold Square *Triangle: Energy Load **Energy Charge: Hold Triangle **Dash: Triangle + X **Back Dash: Triangle, then X + Left A. Stick away from opponent **Special Attack: Triangle + Circle **Ultimate Attack: Triangle x2 + Circle *L1: Call Support *R1: Guard **Throw Attack: Hold R1 + Circle **Counterattack: Hold R1 + Square *L2: Substitution Move (Right when attack hits) *R2: Transformation Selection **Circle/Triangle/Square/X: Transform *Start Button: Start Menu *Select Button Playable Characters There are a total of 415 characters, 100 from the three series and members of Zaman's Army. It also includes five giant characters. Naruto Characters #Ameyuri Ringo #Anko Mitarashi #Asuma Sarutobi (Flying Swallow Mode) #Ay (Raikage Mode) #Choji Akimichi (Super Expansion Mode, Butterfly Chakra Mode) #Chiyo (Chikamatsu's Ten Puppets) #Danzo Shimura (Seal Release Mode) #Darui #Deidara (C2 Dragon Mode) #Fourth Kazekage #Fuguki Suikazan #Fuu (Seven-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Chomei) #Gaara (Kazekage Mode, Shukaku) #Ginkaku (Four-Tailed Form) #Guren #Hagoromo Otsusuki (Sage of Six Paths Mode) #Haku #Han (Five-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Kokou) #Hanzo #Hashirama Senju (Sage Mode, Sage Art: Wood Style: True Thousand Hands) #Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) #Hinata Hyuga (Twin Lion Fists Mode) #Hirashi Hyuga (Ice Wing Mode) #Hiruzen Sarutobi #Ino Yamanaka #Iruka Umino #Itachi Uchiha (Susano'o) #Jinin Akebino #Jinpachi Munashi #Jiraiya (Sage Mode, Summoning: Gamabunta) #Jirobo (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Jugo (Curse Mark Mode) #Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Mode) #Kabuto Yakushi (Sage Mode) (Twin Demons Mode) #Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan) #Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) #Kankuro (Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode) #Karin Uzumaki #Kiba Inuzuka (Two-Headed Wolf Mode) #Kidomaru (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Killer Bee (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Gyuki) #Kimimaro Kaguya (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Kinkaku (Four-Tailed Form) #Kisame Hoshigake (Samehada Fusion) #Konan (Angel Mode) #Konohamaru Sarutobi #Kurenai Yuhi #Kushimaru Kuriarare #Kushina Uzumaki (Red Habenero Mode) #Madara Uchiha (Rinnegan, Susano'o) #Madara Uchiha (Gunbai) (Susano'o, Stabilised Susano'o) #Mangetsu Hozuki #Mecha-Naruto (Three-Tailed Chakra Cloak, Mecha-Kurama) #Mei Termui #Menma Uzumaki (Black Kurama) #Metal Naruto (One-Tailed Chakra Cloak, Mecha-Kurama) #Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode, Red Beast Mode) #Minato Namikaze (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Yang Kurama Mode) #Nagato #Naruto Uzumaki (First-Half) (Sage Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Summoning: Gamakitchi) #Naruto Uzumaki (Second-Half) (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Summoning: Gamakitchi) #Naruto Uzumaki (Kurama Link Mode) (Sage Kurama Link Mode, Kurama Mode) #Naruto Uzumaki (Ashura's Power) (Ashura's Sage Mode, Six Paths' Kurama Mode) #Neji Hyuga #Obito Uchiha (Summoning: Ten-Tails) # Obito Uchiha (Gunbai) (Summoning: Gedo Statue) #Ohnoki #Orochimaru (White Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda) #Pain #Pakura #Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) #Roshi (Four-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Son Goku) #Sai #Sakon and Ukon (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Sakura Haruno (Strength of a Hundred Seal, Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) #Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) #Sasori (Hiruko) #Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o, Summoning: Aoda) #Sasuke Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Susano'o Version, Summoning: Aoda) #Sasuke Uchiha (Indra's Power) (Indra's Rinnegan, Perfect Susano'o) #Second Mizukage #Second Tsuchikage #Shikamaru Nara #Shinji Hatake #Shino Aburame #Shisui Uchiha (Susano'o) #Shizune #Suigetsu Hozuki (Water Arm Mode) #Tayuya (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Temari #Tenten (Bashosen Mode) #Third Raikage #Tobirama Senju #Tsunade (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) #Utakata (Six-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Saiken) #Yagura (Three-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Isobu) #Yamato #Yuago #Yugito Nii (Two-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Matatabi) #Zabuza Momochi Bleach Characters #Aaroniero Arruruerie (Resurreccion - Glotoneria) #Abirama Redder (Resurreccion - Aguila) #Ayon #Barragan Louisenbarin (Resurreccion - Arrogante) #Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi) #Charlotte Chuhlhourne (Resurreccion - Reina De Rosas) #Choe Neng Poww (Resurreccion - Calderon) #Cirucci Sanderwicci (Resurreccion - Golondrina) #Coyote Stark (Resurreccion - Los Lobos) #Cyan Sung-Sun (Resurreccion - Anaconda) #Di Roy Rinker #Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Resurreccion - Giralda) #Edrad Liones (Resurreccion - Volcanica) #Emilou Apacci (Resurreccion - Cierva) #Findorr Calius (Resurreccion - Pinza Aguda) #Franceska Mila Rose (Resurreccion - Leona) #Ganju Shiba #Gantenbainne Mosqueda (Resurreccion - Dragra) #Genga #Ggio Vega (Resurreccion - Tigre Estoque) #Gin Ichimaru (Bankai - Kamishini no Yari) #Grimmjow Jagerjaques (Resurreccion - Pantera) #Hachigen Ushoda (Hollow Mask) #Hanataro Yamada #Hanza Nukui #Hiyori Sarugaki (Hollow Mask) #Hollow Ichigo (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu, New Hollow Form) #Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu, Hollow Mask, Final Getsuga Tensho) #Ichigo Kurosaki (Skullclad) #Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai - Ryumon Hozukimaru) #Isshin Kurosaki #Izuru Kira #Jinnai Doko #Jushiro Ukitake #Kaname Tosen (Bankai - Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi, Hollow Mask, Resurreccion - Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Grillar Grillo) #Karin Kurosaki (Bankai - Kairen Kurosagi) #Kenpachi Zaraki (Reiryoku Eyepatch Removal) #Kensei Muguruma (Bankai - Tenken Tachikaze, Hollow Mask) #Kisuke Urahara #Koga Kuchiki #Kokuto #Lisa Yadomaru (Hollow Mask) #Loly Aivirrne (Resurreccion - Escolopendra) #Love Aikawa (Hollow Mask) #Luppi Antenor (Resurreccion - Trepadora) #Makoto Kibune #Marechiyo Omaeda #Mashiro Kuna (Hollow Mask) #Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bankai - Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo) #Menoly Mallia #Metal Ichigo (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu) #Momo Hinamori #Muramasa #Nakeem Greendina #Nanao Ise #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Adult)(Resurreccion - Gamuza) #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Nirgge Parduoc (Resurreccion - Mamut) #Nnoritra Gilga (Resurreccion - Santa Teresa) #Oetsu Nimaiya #Oko Yushima #Orihime Inoue #Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Bilstin (two-in-one character) #Rangiku Matsumoto #Renji Abarai (Bankai - Hihio Zabimaru) #Retsu Unohana #Rojuro Otoribashi (Bankai - Kinshara Butodan, Hollow Mask) #Rukia Kuchiki (Bankai - Isshingori no Shirayuki) #Rusaburo Enkogawa #Ryu Kuzu #Ryusei Kenzaki #Ryuken Ishida #Sajin Komamura (Bankai - Kokujo Tengen Myo'o) #Shawlong Koufang (Resurreccion - Tijereta) #Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto (Bankai - Zanka no Tachi) #Shinji Hirako (Hollow Mask) #Shuhei Hisagi (Shikai - Kazeshini) #Shunsui Kyoraku #Shuren #Shusuke Amagai (Bankai - Raika Goen Kaku) #Soi Fon (Shunko) #Sojiro Kusaka #Sora Hakama (Bankai - Tanka Komamaru) #Sosuke Aizen (Hogyoku - Second Fusion, Hogyoku - Third Fusion) #Szayelaporro Grantz (Resurreccion - Fornicaras) #Tenjiro Kirinji #Tensa Zangetsu (Hollow Ichigo Fused) #Tesra Lindocruz (Resurreccion - Verruga) #Tier Harribel (Resurreccion - Tiburon) #Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai - Daiguren Hyorinmaru) #Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurreccion - Murcielago, Resurreccion - Segunda Etapa) #Uryu Ishida (Seele Schnider, Quincy: Vollstandig - Kojaka) #Wonderweiss Margela (Resurreccion - Extinguir) #Yachiru Kusajishi #Yammy Llargo (Resurreccion - Ira) #Yasutora Sado (Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo) #Yoruichi Shihorin (Shunko) #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Yylfordt Granz (Resurreccion - Del Toro) #Zommari Leroux (Resurreccion - Brujeria) Sonic Characters #Alejandro the Lion (Super Alejandro) #Alenna Hedgehog #Alexa Sting #Alicia Acorn #Amy Rose (Super Amy) #Antoine D'Coolette #Ash the Mandrill () #Bark the Polar Bear #Bean the Duck #Benjamin Wellingford #Bentley Adams #Big the Cat #Black Doom (Devil Doom) #Black Gore #Black Northidax #Blaze the Cat (Burning Blaze) #Blaze the Cat (Lavaetein) (Sir Percival) #Bradford Vulcan #Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette #Buns Rabbot #Chaos (Perfect Chaos) #Charmy Bee #Cream the Rabbit #Dameas the Gorilla #Doctor Eggman (Egg Magnus) #Doctor Eggman Nega (Eggman Nega Magnus) #E-100 Alpha #E-106 Eta #E-107 Theta #E-110 Iota #E-117 Sigma #E-123 Omega #Emerl #Espio the Chameleon #Fang the Sniper #Fiona Fox #Harry the Horse () #Honey the Cat #Imperator Ix #Jack the Crow () #Jay G'Vera #Jet the Hawk #Jet the Hawk (J-Twin) (Sir Lamork) #Jules Hedgehog (Super Jules) #Julie-Su the Echidna #Ken the Wolf () #King Arthur #Knuckles the Echidna (Fire Aura Mode, Super Knuckles) #Knuckles the Echidna (Galatine) (Sir Gawain) #Lynne DeBell #Mammoth Mogul #Manic the Hedgehog #Mephilis the Dark (Chaos Mephilis) #Master Zix #Matt the Tasmanian Tiger #Metal Knuckles #Metal Sonic (Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Maddness, Metal Overlord) #Metal Sonic (Nrubilac) (Sir Mordred) #Metal Tails #Mia the Snake () #Mighty the Armadillo #Miles "Tails" Prower (Super Tails) #Miles Prower #Mina Mongoose #Monkey Khan #NICOLE #Ode the Tortoise () #Patch D'Coolette #Ray the Flying Squirrel #Roscoe Clarke #Rosy the Rascal #Rotor the Walrus #Rouge the Bat #Ryan Barns #Sally Acorn #Scourge the Hedgehog (Super Scourge) #Senna the Tigress () #Shade the Echidna #Shadow the Hedgehog (Chaos Shadow, Super Shadow) #Shadow the Hedgehog (Arondight) (Sir Lancelot) #Silas Von Atcheson #Silver the Hedgehog (Psychic Aura Mode, Super Silver) #Silver the Hedgehog (Psychon) (Sir Galahad) #Sonia the Hedgehog #Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Aura Mode, Sonic the Werehog, Super Sonic) #Sonic the Hedgehog (Caliburn) (Excalibur Sonic) #Sticks the Jungle Badger #Storm the Albatross #Talia the Pigeon () #Thrash the Tasmanian Devil #Tom the Buffalo () #Walter Naugus #Wave the Swallow #Vector the Crocodile #Zavok (Giant Zavok) #Zazz #Zeena #Zentos #Zomon #Zor Vanderich #Amy Von Halibel #Asami Saki () #Avon () #Balto Wolfen #Barago Nilgo () #Bazz-J () #Benka Hans #Bollo Zakari () #Bonica Sonna #Calias Fang #Candice Bazza #Chun-Lao #Dello Sachs () #Elrond Soku #En Roi Kiren #Findor Aquarrius #Gongo Tsukashi () #Gremmy Lerona () #Hakura Otsutsuki (Rinnegan, Second Sage of the Six Paths Mode) #Hakura Otsutsuki (Dark Crystal Fusion) () #Jessie Jessel #Jin Hikatso #Jugon Halswach #K10 () #Kon-Sho () #Kunjo Watasabi () #Kushiro Watasabi #Mask El Dorado () #Merry MuRossa () #Mina Torikashi #Monshao Rogaku #Naka Salko #Nema Dokugame #Olmar Weston #Os Thorn () #Patty Isano #Pepe Dondochoko #Quille Ollgie () #Renga Otashito #Rika Sarugani #Senna Vallor #Sholong Kulong #Spector Harisaki () #Su-Yin #Suyon #Takasho Venta () #Telso Utatishi #Tensa Gekka #Tessa Ozari #Toma Gako #Torra Fugaki () #Ulssa Henras #Vallia Cartson () #Venna Patchiki #Vernon Xalver () #Virgo Dalko #Wanda Grindoff () #Xever () #Yeldo Sachs #Yuki () #Yuko Zans #Zuke Shosho #Zyrus Dakari () Guest Characters *Lars Alexanderson DLC Characters * Non-Playable Characters Naruto Characters * Bleach Characters * Sonic Characters * Stages *Amegakure (Upper, Lower) *Black Comet *G.U.N. HQ *Hell *Hidden Snake Grotto *Final Valley (Sunny, Rainy) *Forest of Death *Karakura Town Streets *Karakura Town University *Kingdom Valley *Kirigakure *Konohagakure (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed) *Konohagakure Forest *Knothole Forest *Knothole Village *Kumogakure *Hueco Mundo Desert (Day, Night) * Las Noches *Lightning Desert (Normal, Destroyed) *Mobius *Mount Myoboku *Mountain's Graveyard *Royal Guard Palace *Rukon District (Day, Night) *Seireitei Forest (Day, Night) *Seireitei Streets (Day, Evening) *Sogyoku Hill *Soleanna *Space Colony Ark *Station Square *Sungakure (Day, Night) *Sungakure Gate *Third Training Field (Day, Evening) *Third Squad's Barracks *Training Grounds *Turtle Island *Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Vanderich HQ *Virtual Arena *War Zone *Westopolis (Normal, Destroyed) List of Teams *"Best Friends" (Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha) *AB Combo (Ay and Killer Bee) *Acknowledged Jinchuriki (Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee) *Akatsuki (Nagato, Konan, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigake, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu) *ANBU Black Ops (Sasuke Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and Yuago) *Aizen's Inner Circle (Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen) *Brotherly Bond (Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower) *Chaotix Agency (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Julie-Su the Echidna, and Knuckles the Echidna) *Eggman Empire (Doctor Eggman, Doctor Eggman Nega, ) * Eternal Rivals (Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy) * Hero and Savior (Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze) *Ino-Shika-Cho (Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi) *Leaf Chunin () *Leaf Jonin () *Leaf Peers (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin Uzumaki, and Jugo) *New Freedom Fighters (Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Sally Acorn, NICOLE, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette, Rotor the Walrus, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Alejandro the Lion, Cosmo the Seedrian, Mina Mongoose, and Dameas the Gorilla) *New Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Kakashi Hatake and Yamato) *Project Tsuki no Me (Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha) *Secret Lovers (Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga) *Shinigami Captains (Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Rojuro Otoribashi, Retsu Unohana, Shinji Hirako, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyoraku, Kensei Muguruma, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Jushiro Ukitake) *Shinigami Lieutenants (Marechiyo Omaeda, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, Shuhei Hisagi, Mashiro Kuna, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, and Rukia Kuchiki) *Shinigami Seated Officers (Hanataro Yamada, Sora Hakama, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa) *Team Asuma (Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka) *Team Dark (Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega) *Team Guy (Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten) *Team Heroes (Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna) *Team Hirashi (Hirashi Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga) *Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake) *Team Karakura (Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai) *Team Kurenai (Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga) *Team Rose (Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Big the Cat) *Team Taka (Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin Uzumaki, and Jugo) *Tenth Squad (Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto) * The Two Uchiha (Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha) List of Team Ultimate Attacks *Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Wind and Lightning Style: Hurricane Lightning) *Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno (New: Summoning: Three-Way Deadlock) *Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga (Rasen Twin Lion Fists) *Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze (Tailed Beast Barrage) *Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya (Sage Art: Twin Rasengan) *Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze (True Taikyoku Rasengan) *Naruto Uzumaki, Iruka Umino, and Konohamaru Sarutobi (Problem Child of the Academy) *Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki (Getsuga Hakuren) *Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai *Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida (Shinigami and Quincy) *Ichigo Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki (Father-Son Getsuga Tensho) *Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, and Isshin Kurosaki *Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower (Blue Bomber) *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Overdrive) *Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jules Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Silver the Hedgehog *Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha (Amaterasu: Dual Layer) *Sasuke Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha *Sakura Haruno and Tsunade *Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki (Pride of the Kuchiki Clan) *Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Big the Cat *Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari (Burning Sand Coffin) *Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto *Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega (Chaos Inferno) *Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy (Eternal Rival) * Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee (Chaotix Retical) *Madara Uchiha, Sosuke Aizen, and Metal Sonic *Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha Enemies *Bandiks *Gillians *Hollows Boss Battles Trophies/Achievments Development Demo Release Date *Japanese: June 10, 2020 *English: May 5, 2025 *European: May 6, 2025 Voice Cast (Japanese) * Voice Cast (English) *Amber Hood - Cosmo the Seedrian *Ben Diskin - Sai, Szayelaporro Grantz, Zentos *Brian Beacock - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Catlin Ann Taylor - Sally Acorn *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha, The Fourth Kazekage *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchiki, Hirashi Hyuga, Rudbornn Chelute *Danielle Judovitz - Tenten *Dave Mallow - Kensei Muguruma *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *David Kaye - Dello Sachs, Commander Tower *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jagerjaques, Koga Kuchiki *Debi Mai West - Tsunade *Derek Stephen Prince - Uryu Ishida, Shino Aburame *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Doug Erholtz - Kisuke Urahara, Kankuro, Gin Ichimaru *Eileen Stevens - Mimi Martinez *Fred Tatasciore - Kakuzu, The Third Raikage *Grant George - Izuru Kira *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Breeze the Falcon, E-106 Eta *Henry Rollins - Zaman Shiraki *James Arnold Taylor - Boomer the Raven *James Hong - Monkey Khan *Jamieson Price - Yasutora Sado, Tobirama Senju, Muramasa (Zanpakuto Spirit), The Second Mizukage *J.B. Blanc - Sajin Komamura *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki, Zangetsu (Zanpakuto Spirit), Metal Ichigo, Yagura, Sasori *Jonathan Adams - Black Doom *Josh Keaton - Kevin Spartan *Karen Strassman - Rouge the Bat, Momo Hinamori, Soi Fon *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno, Karin Kurosaki, Retsu Unohana, Nanao Ise, Wave the Swallow *Keith Silverstein - Vector the Crocodile, Coyote Stark, Sojiro Kusaka, Kimimaro Kaguya *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dameas the Gorilla, Bollo Zakari *Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog, Kisame Hoshigake, Orbot, Master Zix, Mifune *Kyle Herbert - Big the Cat, Kiba Inuzuka, Sosuke Aizen, Ganju Shiba *Laura Bailey-Willingham - Torra Fugaki, Blaze the Cat, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiyori Sarugaki, Mashiro Kuna, Tier Harribel, Kurotsuchi *Liam O'Brien - Gaara, Jushiro Ukitake *Logan Grove - Emerl *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki, Mecha-Naruto, Metal Naruto, Menma Uzumaki *Mark Oliver - Metal Sonic *Maurice LaMarche - Charles Hedgehog, Grandpa Spartan *Megan Hollingshead - Rangiku Matsumoto, Shizune, Nemu Kurotsuchi *Melissa Disney - Julie-Su the Echidna *Michael Yurchak - Jet the Hawk *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki, Cream the Rabbit *Mike Pollock - Doctor Eggman, Doctor Eggman Nega *Nathan Kress - Manic the Hedgehog *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, Zommari Leroux *Nicolle Sullivan - Sonia the Hedgehog *Nicolas Roye - Shisui Uchiha *Patrick Setiz - Kenpachi Zaraki, Isshin Kurosaki, Han *Paul St. Peter - Kurama, Yammy Llargo *Peter Lurie - Hashirama Senju *Quinton Flynn - Silver the Hedgehog, Kon, Iruka Umino *Richard Ecpar - Zangetsu (Quincy Powers) *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Shinji Hirako, Sora Hakama *Sam Riegel - Roshi *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue, Isane Kotetsu *Steve Stanley - Toshiro Hitsugaya, Neji Hyuga, Shuhei Hisagi *Steven Blum - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki, Bradford Vulcan, Black Northidax, Gongo Tsukashi *Steven Kramer - Shunsui Kyoraku, Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tara Strong - Sam Spartan *Todd Habbernok - Obito Uchiha *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze, Ulquiorra Cifer *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna, Storm the Albatross, Jugo, Zetsu, Love Aikawa, Findorr Calius, Kokuto, Zavok *Troy Baker - Spector Harisaki, Yamato, Espio the Chameleon *Vanessa Marshall - E-107 Theta *Vic Migonaga - E-123 Omega, Ikkaku Madarame, Nagato *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai, The Second Tsuchikage *Wendee Lee - Yoruichi Shihorin, Yugito Nii *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Crew * Trivia * Category:Naruto, Bleach and Sonic Wiki Category:Video Games